


Not If They're Buried Close Enough

by NateTheWolf



Series: Tumblr Inspired One-Shots [10]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, F/F, Hunters, Little bit of angst, Necromancer AU, Teleports, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateTheWolf/pseuds/NateTheWolf
Summary: There are high and low points being friends with a Necromancer, and Amy finds both of them in one day.





	Not If They're Buried Close Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Something I saw on Tumblr.
> 
> Someone: Raising a family is hard  
> Necromancer: Not if they're buried close enough to each other  
> Someone: What?  
> Necromancer: What?
> 
> So, of course I had to do one with Clara and Amy.

They decided to meet up at the local coffee shop to catch up. It had been two weeks since they last saw each other, and it was nice talking to each other about various, even mundane, events. Eventually, Clara got to the topic of family.

“Raising a family is hard,” Amy sighed as she pointed at the small family getting ready to leave. 

She merely shrugged, “Not if they’re buried close enough to each other.”

“What?”

“What?” Clara sipped her drink, looking at her friend innocently.

“I meant raising a family, like that one over there, is rather difficult,” Amy shook her head. “I keep forgetting about your weirdness.”

“It’s not weirdness, it’s Necr-”

She got interrupted by Amy kissing her. It only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough to daze the confused brunette after. When she pulled back, she smirked at the flustered brunette.

“Well, that’s one way to shut you up,” she winked. 

Clara blinked slowly a few times, noticing her friend’s odd behaviour. The random kiss to shut her up was relatively normal. However, the way she winked at her with her right eye rather than with her left like she usually did. Which meant there was the possibility of trouble. It took everything she had to resist the urge to look around for the potential threat. Instead, she smirked, leaned over the table, and bit her lip as she looked over her friend.

“Well, why don’t you try to shut me up some more?”

Amy giggled slightly and put a five-pound note on the table. She stood up and held her hand out to her friend, who smiled and took it. They laughed as they ran out of the coffee shop.

“So, you got my message then,” the Scot grinned as she linked arms with her.

“Yeah, thanks. I should really be careful next time,” Clara smiled up at her.

“Well, it’s always good to protect my little Necro,” Amy nudged into her playfully. “Oh, did you see the elderly couple that stared at us?”

“Yes! Omg, that was amazing,” she laughed. 

“Stop there you-”

A deep voice and a click of a gun was heard behind them. Amy froze, whereas Clara made a snap decision and sprinted off with Amy being dragged behind. Luckily, Spirit Bullets can’t harm humans, well, they can graze them but not go through them like a normal bullet would. 

“This way,” Clara muttered as she took a sharp turn down an alley way. Before Amy could react, she was blinded from a blue light. 

“Clara?!”

“It’s okay, just keep your eyes closed,” she whispered to her. 

Amy jumped at the sudden closeness of her friend, and looked around, despite her eyes being closed. She felt hands on her waist, guiding her forward. “That’s still you yeah?”

“Yes, don’t worry.”

As suddenly as it appeared the light vanished. “C-Can I open my eyes now?”

“Yeah.”

So she did. She saw Clara right in front of her, smiling. “Oh, hey.”

“Hey,” the brunette grinned. “Don’t worry, we managed to escape. We’re back home.”

“How did we... You used magic, didn’t you?”

Clara smirked, “Well, more like I used a transporter that a friend got me to return the favour of me reuniting him with his dog. Didn’t think it’d come in handy until that hunter was shooting at us.”

“Okay...” Amy trailed off and looked around, as if she was inspecting the place. “Did he sound familiar to you?”

“No. He definitely knew what I was though,” the brunette sighed and slumped down on the sofa. “The gun is familiar though. I think he has tried getting me before, since the Milyora bullets – type of spirit bullet – he was using sounded and smelt familiar.”

“How does a-” the human shook her head and sat down next to her friend. “Never mind. Well, thanks for using the teleport when you did, or we’d be goners.”

“I don’t think he’d go after you,” Clara shrugged. “Then again, there are rare cases where a human is killed or tortured by a hunter to get at a Necro, or other magic wielder.”

There was a slight awkward pause as Clara thought for a moment. Amy tried to process the thought that she could – however unlikely – be killed or tortured just for being friends or less with her. It wasn’t going to stop anything though, that was for sure. She would always be friends with Clara, no matter what. 

“I think we should-”

Amy saw the sad look in her eyes, and decided to stop the thought before she could voice it. 

“No. Clara, no. We are friends and we are not going to stop that on the possibility, a very unlikely possibility, that I could get killed. I don’t care. We are sticking together. You got that?”

Clara was stunned. She could see by the determined look on her friend’s face that there was no way of convincing her to leave. 

“Okay,” she croaked out, tears threatening to spill. She cleared her throat. “I’ll need to keep a close eye on you then. For all we know that hunter roughly knows where we’d go. So, uh, no wondering around without me. You okay with that? Not leaving my sight?”

Amy grinned and hugged her, leaning her head on the brunette’s shoulder. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Clara sighed in relief and leaned her head on the red-head's. It was going to be difficult, but she had to be on guard now, more than she usually was with Amy. It was for her protection after all. Well, for both of their sakes really. 

“You’ll be my protector then?” Amy grinned.

“Yup,” Clara kissed her on the head. “You’ll be there till the end of me, Pond.”

“Or vice versa.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean it to have angst in it, it just sorta happened.


End file.
